


Тишина

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый год на фабрике</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок милому анону на Новый год

Огонек свечи пляшет между пальцев Куруру, разбрасывает тени на валы и шестеренки; в стеклянном куполе фабрики отражаются новогодние гирлянды в городе. Кажется, что они остались один на один с небом — темным, заволоченным грозовыми тучами, Ринго задерживает дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть тишину.  
Кто-то из девочек беспокойно ёжится, и Ринго моргает и опускает взгляд на Куруру.  
— А потом она обернулась, и у нее не было лица!  
Накаяма, которую Ринго не видит, скептически хмыкает, Хако по правую руку от Куруру пожимает плечами:  
— Это должно было быть страшно? Куруру, ты не умеешь рассказывать страшилки, ну когда же ты поймешь…  
— Отлично, Хако, тогда твоя очередь!  
Кономи встревает, как всегда, не вовремя: за то краткое время, что она провела вместе с настройщицами из Тул Тоул Ту, Ринго уже успела понять, что Кономи с Хако только и делают, что ругаются.  
— … И, уж пожалуйста, давай это будет не история про колесо обозрения или мужчину с пауком на поводке.  
Куруру всплескивает руками, пытаясь их остановить.  
— Почему мы вообще рассказываем страшилки? — томным голосом спрашивает Кана, настройщица маленького Нуэ. — Что насчет сплетен?  
С каждой минутой этого разговора Ринго становится все более и более неловко, среди настройщиц она чувствует себя абсолютно лишней. От кружки, стоящей перед ней на полу, поднимается пар, и Ринго прожигает его глазами.  
— Например, Накаяма, скажи-ка, как у тебя дела с твоим Королем?  
Эту черноволосую девочку Ринго даже не знает по имени — так, видела пару раз вместе с Куруру. Накаяма смущенно отнекивается, и это вносит в происходящее толику нормальности: Накаяма не меняется никогда, она одинаковая что в школе, что на фабрике.  
— Ну скажи хотя бы, вы сделали это? Сделали? Ну?  
Глаза Кономи горят неподдельным энтузиазмом, даже Хако, держащаяся подчеркнуто отстраненно, кажется, навострила уши. Накаяма краснеет, Куруру хлопает глазами и наконец выпаливает:  
— Хватит, тише!  
Ринго ловит ее теплую улыбку и быстрый взгляд — "Ты их прости, они всегда такие шумные," — неловко улыбается в ответ.  
— Эй-эй, Куруру, постой, объясни для начала, почему я сижу здесь, а не иду в храм с семьей!  
— Потому что мы твоя семья, Кана, — смеется Кономи и откидывается назад. — Да ладно тебе, здесь классно. Смотри какое небо.  
— Одни тучи. — хмыкает Хако.  
— Огоньки горят.  
— А в городе их больше.  
— Отстань.  
— Сама дура.  
Куруру замучено вздыхает, сжимает обеими руками кружку с какао. Хако с Кономи переругиваются, а Ринго вспоминает шумный дом, залитый светом, Микан, пробующую на Икки новый прием, и Икки, валяющегося посреди прохода.  
— Да ладно вам, здесь тоже хорошо, — неожиданно для себя говорит Ринго, и все на секунду затихают. Она уже успевает покраснеть, когда Куруру вдруг улыбается и начинает смеяться, неловкость пропадает.  
— Я вспомнила про Икки, — объясняет она сквозь смех. — Даже не представляю, как тебе тяжело с ним, Ринго...  
Ринго разводит руками.  
— Вот именно, вот именно! Нужно же иногда отдыхать от своих Королей! — радостно влезает Кономи.  
— Ну…  
— Накаяма, ты ведешь себя, как влюбленная девочка, — закатывает глаза Кономи, и Хако фыркает:  
— А сама-то, а сама-то!..  
Ринго тоже начинает смеяться, чувствуя себя легкой, как воздушный шарик.


End file.
